Mitchie Loves Memories
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Companion to Mitchie loves smiles. After putting Travis to bed, Mitchie comes across an old photo album which allows Mitchie to recall some of the special moments of Mitchie's life, from her first kiss to her wedding day. Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is the next part in my 'series' i guess. This is a pretty long one so i decided to split it up. Not sure how long it's going to be... probably 2 or 3 chapters. This story will also contain a _lot_ of flashbacks.... just so you know.  
**

**Hopefully now that holidays are coming up pretty soon i should be able to update a little bit more.**

**Anyway.... this is the end of my very short authors note. Tomorrow i have a big day, have to be at church at 8:30 in the morning for choir rehersal and then church and then our sunday funday thing were we have all these stalls and such. We even have a youth verses staff billy cart race which should be good. Anyway i shall leave you to read this story now. I hope you like it coz i really enjoyed writing it :P**

**I own nothing as well... except the plot line  
**

* * *

**Mitchie Loves Memories**

Mitchie gently laid Travis down in his cot, he was sound asleep. Shane was still at the studio with Nate and Jason working on their new album. Mitchie sat down on the rocking chair that was in the room, facing the window and facing away from the door. The soft sound of the rain hit the window and was enough to lull Travis into a peaceful sleep. The cover of a photo album caught Mitchie's attention. She pulled it out and saw that it was labelled _Memories._ Mitchie opened the cover and used the small amount of light that was coming in through the window to look at the pictures. The first picture was a group shot from Camp Rock. It had been the day after Final Jam and Mitchie's mother had seen Mitchie, Caitlyn, Jason, Tess, Peggy, Ella, Nate, Lola, Barron, Sander and Shane. Connie had quickly grabbed the camera and asked the group if she could take a few pictures of all of them. The group had readily agreed and multiple pictures had been taken. Mitchie's favourite had to be the picture of herself, Caitlyn and Connect 3. The boys were standing in a line while Caitlyn and Mitchie sat across their shoulders. Mitchie was on Shane and Jason's shoulders while Caitlyn was also on Jason's shoulders as well as Nate's.

_**FlashBack**_

"_Don't you dare drop me Shane Grey!" Mitchie said as Shane lifted her up onto his shoulders. _

"_I'm not going to drop you Mitchie" Shane replied. Mitchie glared at him before turning her attention to Caitlyn. _

"_How are you so calm about this?" she asked. Caitlyn laughed. _

"_It's fun. Come on, I mean who would have thought that we would get to sit in Connect 3's shoulders?" she said in a playful tone. _

"_That's right" Nate said. "This is the opportunity of a lifetime for you girls" _

"_Okay, okay. I get it" Mitchie said as she gripped Shane and Jason's shoulders. _

"_Come on Mitchie, this is our last day here. Lighten up" Caitlyn said as she positioned herself. _

"_Everyone smile now" Connie called out. The group straightened themselves out and Connie took the picture._

"_Can someone please let me down now?" Mitchie asked. Shane chuckled. _

"_Sure Mitch" he said, before shrugging his shoulders and catching Mitchie as she fell. Mitchie landed in his arms with a shriek. Everyone else around them laughed as Shane set Mitchie on her feet. _

"_Don't do that again" Mitchie said. The group just continued to laugh and Mitchie couldn't help it, she joined in too. _

_**End Flashback**_

That had been one of the best days of Mitchie's life, even though it had been the last day of camp. Those pictures had told everyone that this wasn't goodbye forever. Turning the page over Mitchie saw a picture of Nate and Caitlyn asleep on the couch. That day was the day that Nate had asked Caitlyn out, with the help from Mitchie and Shane. Mitchie's younger cousin had been over at her house recently and he had bought a policeman play set with him. He had left it there when he had left and Mitchie had put it to good use. With Shane's help, they had been able to handcuff Nate and Caitlyn's hands together. Of course neither Nate nor Caitlyn had been too happy to begin with but eventually didn't mind because it had allowed them to talk with each other and finally admit their feelings. It had also been the day that Mitchie had realised her feelings for Shane.

_**Flashback**_

_Mitchie and Shane kept quiet as they sat outside the room where Nate and Caitlyn were. Caitlyn had been in search of a jumper and because Nate was handcuffed to her, he had followed and the two had remained in the room and talked. _

"_I wish they would hurry up and admit that they like each other" Mitchie whispered. _

"_Well if you are quiet, we can listen to what they are saying" Shane said with a smirk. Mitchie just stuck her tongue out at him and returned to listening to Nate and Caitlyn's conversation. _

"_Where do you think they hid the key?" Caitlyn asked. _

"_I don't know but this thing is starting to hurt my wrist" Nate complained. _

"_I thought men didn't feel any pain" Caitlyn said in a teasing voice. _

"_Well I'm actually human" Nate retorted, making Caitlyn laugh. _

"_Never heard a guy say that before" _

"_There's always a time for firsts" The room went quiet for a moment. Mitchie turned her head to say something to Shane but stopped when she saw him sitting against the wall with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful. Mitchie took this opportunity to __**look**__ at Shane. Sure she saw him a lot but she had never actually looked at him. The way his hair fell over his eyes or the way he smiled softly when he was relaxed. _

"_Is there a reason why you're staring at me Mitch?" Shane quietly asked, startling Mitchie. She hadn't realised that she had zoned out. Mitchie shook her head and looked at Shane to see him smirking at her. _

"_I was just thinking" Mitchie responded, looking down to hide her blush. _

"_And you were just looking in my direction?" Shane questioned, leaning forward a little bit. _

"_I didn't know where I was looking, I zoned out" Mitchie said. Shane opened his mouth to say something but voices coming from inside the room cut him off. _

"_Why did Shane and Mitchie handcuff us together?" came Nate's voice. _

"_Pretty sure I know of one reason" Caitlyn mumbled._

"_What?" Nate asked. The room went quiet again, Shane and Mitchie looked at each other knowing that Caitlyn hadn't meant for that to slip. _

"_Umm... I said..." _

"_You know you can talk to me" Nate softly said. Mitchie quietly awed. Shane looked over at her. _

"_What, it's cute" she shrugged. Shane just shook his head and continued to listen. _

"_I know that I can talk to you.... it's just.... I don't know if I should be telling you" Caitlyn said. _

"_Why not?" _

"_Fine... you know what... I'm just going to come out and tell you and if you don't want to speak to me again.... then that's completely fine" _

"_She's actually going to tell him" Mitchie whispered. _

"_What are you talking about Caitlyn?" _

"_Okay.... here's the thing. I know that Mitchie and Shane handcuffed us together because they.... they....." Caitlyn trailed off. _

"_They what?" Nate asked softly. Caitlyn sighed. _

"_They handcuffed us together because they know that i... have.... feelings for you and they thought that doing this would speed up the process of us.... possibly... getting..... together" Caitlyn finally said. Mitchie started clapping quietly. _

"_She finally told him!" she said. Shane placed one of his fingers against Mitchie's lips, immediately quietening her. _

"_I want to hear what Nate has to say" Mitchie nodded and positioned herself so that she could hear properly. _

"_Wow" Nate finally spoke. _

"_Wow?" _

"_Here I was thinking that Shane had set this up because he knew of my feelings for you" _

"_Wait... you have feelings for me too?" Caitlyn asked in a soft voice. _

"_Ever since we met for the first time at Camp Rock" Nate admitted. _

"_I've had feelings for you ever since you taught me how to play guitar down by the lake" Caitlyn said. Mitchie smiled as she listened to her best friends admit their feelings for each other. She looked over at Shane and realised that he also had a smile on his face. _

"_We should probably leave them now" he whispered. Mitchie just nodded as the two silently stood up and walked down the hallway. Mitchie looked back over her shoulder to the room where her friends were. She really wanted to awe at the situation but knew that Shane would probably tease her if she did. Thinking about Shane caused Mitchie to zone out again. Why was she suddenly thinking about her best friend in a way that a girlfriend would? Why was she suddenly noticing every detail about Shane? _

"_I wonder what it would be like to kiss him" Mitchie thought. She was so deep in thought that she didn't see the stairs coming up until it was too late. With a shriek Mitchie started to stumble down the stairs but arms quickly reached out and caught her around the waist. _

"_Seriously, what is going on in that head of yours?" Shane asked as he steadied Mitchie. Mitchie blushed and looked away. _

"_Don't worry about it" she mumbled before continuing to walk down the stairs. Later that night Caitlyn and Nate had finally been freed from their handcuffs if they were able to prove that they were together. Of course they did and Mitchie released them. When a movie had been put on Caitlyn and Nate had taken one side of the couch and had fallen asleep. Mitchie and Shane had taken the picture and had made sure to save it in case Caitlyn decided to erase it. Turned out that Caitlyn loved the photo. _

_**End Flashback**_

A flash of lightning illuminated the room for a brief moment. Mitchie continued to look at that picture. Shane had started to notice how weirdly she had been acting that day, zoning out a lot. This went on for a few months and it was driving Mitchie insane. She wasn't supposed to think about her best friend like this. Too bad that's all they would ever be Mitchie had thought back then. Flipping the page over, Mitchie came across an assortment of pictures of her and Shane, from their first kiss to a time when they had been dancing in her backyard. The picture of their first kiss was what caught Mitchie's attention the most. That had been her very first kiss and it was one that she treasured.

_**Flashback**_

_Due to much begging, Shane had been able to convince Mitchie to go on a hike with him. He really wanted to show Mitchie the beauty that nature had to offer without the sounds and smells of the city. Just the two of them being able to hang out and talk without the interruptions of their friends. _

"_Where are we going Shane?" Mitchie asked softly after a few minutes of silent driving. She didn't know anything except that Shane had asked her to bring her bathers. Shane looked over at Mitchie and just smiled. _

"_My grandparents used to own a house up here. I would often walk around on my own with my guitar and a few scraps of paper. I found this one spot where I knew that no-one would be able to find me. I would spend hours there just writing songs" _

"_What does this have to do with me though?" Mitchie asked after a small pause. Shane had never told her any of this before. _

"_I want to show it to you" Shane replied. Mitchie opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Shane laughed at her. "You're my best friend Mitch and I trust you enough to keep this place a secret" he told her. Mitchie smiled before turning to look out the window again. The house started to become more scattered while the trees became thicker. Shane turned on the radio and Mitchie smiled as one of her favourite songs came on. _

Don't stop, never give up  
Hold your head high and reach the top  
Let the world see what you have got  
Bring it all back to you

_Mitchie started to sing along.  
"Come on Shane" she said, turning the music up louder. Together the two of them began to belt out the lyrics to the song, enjoying the fact that the two of them never ceased to have fun when they were together. _

_**XXXXXX**  
_

_After singing along to a few more songs, Shane started to slow the car down as they came up to a large house. _

"_Wow" Mitchie said in awe. _

"_It's a great house to play hide and seek in" Shane said as he parked the car. _

"_You would never find anyone" Mitchie said as she got out of the car, Shane following. He opened the back seat door and brought out a backpack and his guitar. "Now I know why you brought your guitar" _

"_You never know if you might need it" Shane replied as he locked the car. _

"_Do you want me to carry the bag?" Mitchie asked. Shane looked at her. He looked back at his guitar and backpack and realised that he might need a little bit of help._

"_If it starts to get to heavy as we're walking, just tell me"_

"_Yes Sir" Mitchie said in a playful tone, raising her hand to her forehead to solute Shane. Shane just shook his head and laughed. _

"_Let's go" he said as he started to walk up one of the tracks. Mitchie quickly got to Shane's side and the two began their walk, where to Mitchie had no idea. _

_As the two walked farther into the forest, Mitchie started to zone out again as Shane filled her mind. The fact that he had even thought to bring her up to his 'secret' place made her feel all giddy. She watched as Shane looked around at his surroundings before he started to set off in a direction other than the one the path was following. _

"_Um Shane, where are we going?" _

"_Like I said, this is a secret spot" he replied. Mitchie was unsure but followed him anyway. _

"_You better not get lost Grey" she playfully threatened. _

"_Why? Would it be that bad to be stuck in a forest with only me as your company?" Shane teased. Mitchie blushed and didn't say anything for a moment. Shane stopped walking and turned to look at Mitchie. "What, no witty comeback?" he asked. Mitchie smirked. _

"_Well I was __**so**__ repulsed by the idea that it left me speechless" she said, laying on the sarcasm. Once again Shane laughed, his laughter echoing around the trees._

"_You really are something Mitch" he said. "Let's go, we're almost there" Mitchie continued to follow Shane through some branches before he finally stopped. "After you" he said softly, pulling back the branches. Mitchie stepped forward and gasped. There was a small lake in the middle complete with a small waterfall. Mitchie could immediately see why this area was secluded. There were tree's everywhere that would not allow anyone to come find this place unless they walked right up to the edge. _

"_How on earth did you find this place Shane?" Mitchie asked as she walked forward into the small clearing. Shane walked past Mitchie and sat down on a rock close to the water's edge. Mitchie followed suit. _

"_I was annoyed at my dad one day. He just kept pushing for something that I didn't particularly want so I just grabbed my stuff and got out of there. I kept on walking, had no idea where I was going and I found this place" Shane said, using his arm to gesture to the place where they were. Mitchie sat quietly, listening to Shane share part of his story with her. The two kept talking, singing and even started to write a song together for the next few hours. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**  
_

"_I feel like going for a swim" Mitchie said suddenly, sitting up from the spot where she had been lazily writing some new lyrics. Shane had been sitting across from her with his guitar across his lip looked up when Mitchie spoke. _

"_Let's go then" he said, placing the guitar on the ground and standing up. Mitchie laughed and grabbed hold of the hand that Shane had offered to her. The two quickly shed their clothes and made their way down to the water. Shane grabbed his camera. _

"_Wouldn't you wreck your camera if you got it wet?" Mitchie asked as she stepped into the water. _

"_It's a waterproof one. Photography is another hobby of mine" _

"_I learn something new about you every day" Mitchie said with a smile as she stepped into deeper water. _

"_And I have yet to learn something new about you today"_

"_Guess you're going to have to wait a little bit longer then" Mitchie said before she disappeared under the water. She came back up a few moments later. _

"_Follow me" Shane softly said to her as he began to swim in the direction of the waterfall. Mitchie smiled and swam in the direction of Shane. Shane lead Mitchie to a small alcove behind the waterfall. _

"_Wow" Mitchie gasped as she looked around her. The curtain of water added all the more mystery to it. _

"_Pretty neat huh" Shane said as he started to fiddle with some buttons on the camera. Mitchie nodded as she brushed her wet hair out of her eyes. A light blush covered her cheeks as she looked down at what she was wearing, her two piece bathing suit. _

"_Smile for me Mitch" Shane said. Mitchie looked up to see that Shane had the camera pointed towards her. She gave Shane a large grin. Shane took the picture and smiled at Mitchie. _

"_Very nice" he praised. Mitchie laughed and grabbed the camera from him. _

"_Now it's your turn pop star" she said, focusing the camera at Shane. Shane smiled and shook his head. _

"_I've seen way to many picture of me. I don't think we need new ones"_

"_Well it's not like everyone else is going to see this. It's only you and me" Mitchie said, pouting at Shane. "Come on, I don't have any pictures of you" _

"_Fine then, just one" Shane said before he smiled at the camera. Mitchie took the picture and smiled at the result. _

"_I think we should take one together" Mitchie said, moving to stand next to Shane and holding the camera above them. Shane laughed but scooted closer to Mitchie. Both smiled up at the camera before Mitchie took the picture. Mitchie turned to look at Shane but was not counting on him being so close. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at Shane, their noses almost touching. _

"_Hi" Shane whispered. _

"_Hi" Mitchie whispered back. Slowly, Shane moved his hand up to Mitchie's face and brushed back some of her hair to behind her ear. Mitchie leant into his hand and closed her eyes. _

"_This is nice" she mumbled. Shane laughed as he caressed her cheek. Mitchie opened her eyes and once again her breath caught as she saw the intense look in Shane's eyes. She could feel Shane's hand moving down her cheek before settling under her chin, his thumb resting below her lip. He started to pull Mitchie closer to him and Mitchie slowly started to follow. She could feel Shane's breath on her face which told her exactly how close they were. Shane stared once more into her eyes before-"_

The sound of the door opening and closing snapped Mitchie out of her dream.

"Mitch" she heard Shane call, signalling that he was home.

* * *

**So how was that? the next part will be up soon seeing as im writing it now still...lol. Sorry i had to leave it there for you but i wanted you to want more :D  
**

**Please review for me :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So here is the last part of this story. Thanks for being patient. :D**

**You might want to read Mitchie loves hugs because there are some references to that story in this one... just incase you do get confused.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Mitchie Loves Memories – Part 2  
**

Mitchie smiled and closed the album. She picked it up as she silently walked out of the room, closing the door. Shane could still be heard downstairs, putting his stuff away.

"Mitch" he called again.

"Coming" Mitchie replied as she made her way downstairs. She placed the photo album on the table at the end of the staircase before walking into the kitchen to see Shane getting himself a drink of water.

"Hey" she said quietly, sitting up on the bench next to Shane. He quickly finished off his drink before moving to stand in front of Mitchie.

"Hi" he said just as quietly, running his hand through Mitchie's hair. Mitchie smiled up at him.

"Do I not get a proper greeting?" she asked, her eyes shining with laughter. Shane looked at her for a moment before dipping his head to gently kiss her. Mitchie wrapped her arms around Shane's neck to bring him in closer.

"How did recording go?" Mitchie asked once they had parted.

"We got two new tracks down today which is good. Is Travis sleeping now?" Mitchie nodded her head.

"I put him down about 20 minutes ago"

"Where were you when I got in?" Shane questioned. Mitchie smiled.

"I was still in Travis' room. I found an old photo album that I was growing through"

"What pictures were in there?" Shane asked as Mitchie jumped off the bench and started to walk toward the stairs.

"There were the group ones from camp rock, when Caitlyn and Nate fell asleep on the couch and a picture of our first kiss. I was thinking back to that day when you came home" Mitchie replied as she reached the table where the album was.

"That was the day I took you to my secret spot and I kissed you behind a waterfall wasn't it?" Shane asked as he followed Mitchie into the living room. Mitchie smiled and nodded as she sat down on the floor in front of the fire place. Shane grabbed a rug that was draped over a chair and joined Mitchie on the floor.

"I still can't believe you took a picture of when I kissed you" Shane said as Mitchie stretched out on her stomach on the floor, the album open in front of her.

"Well aren't you glad I did now" Mitchie asked, showing Shane the picture. Shane stared at the picture for a moment before speaking.

"It kind of just happened, didn't it?" Mitchie nodded turning to look at the picture, once again recalling that memory of her first kiss.

_**Flashback**_

"_I think we should take one together" Mitchie said, moving to stand next to Shane and holding the camera above them. Shane laughed but scooted closer to Mitchie. Both smiled up at the camera before Mitchie took the picture. Mitchie turned to look at Shane but was not counting on him being so close. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at Shane, their noses almost touching. _

"_Hi" Shane whispered. _

"_Hi" Mitchie whispered back. Slowly, Shane moved his hand up to Mitchie's face and brushed back some of her hair to behind her ear. Mitchie leant into his hand and closed her eyes. _

"_This is nice" she mumbled. Shane laughed as he caressed her cheek. Mitchie opened her eyes and once again her breath caught as she saw the intense look in Shane's eyes. She could feel Shane's hand moving down her cheek before settling under her chin, his thumb resting below her lip. He started to pull Mitchie closer to him and Mitchie slowly started to follow. She could feel Shane's breath on her face which told her exactly how close they were. Shane stared once more into her eyes before he closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft and gentle and not rushed at all. It was exactly what Mitchie imagined her first kiss to be like. After a few seconds Shane pulled away and looked at Mitchie. Mitchie still had her eyes closed but a small smile was on her face. _

"_Can you... do that again?" Mitchie asked, opening her eyes to look at Shane and smiling at him. Shane smiled back at Mitchie before once again lowering his lips to meet hers. Shane's arms wrapped around Mitchie's waist while hers snaked up around his neck, the camera still in her hands. _

_**End Flashback**_

Mitchie snuggled up to Shane as they continued to look through the pictures. The warmth from the fire provided a glow throughout the room, making it seem really romantic. The next picture was one of Shane and Mitchie on New Years Eve. The two had been together for 6 months at that point.

"That seems so long ago" Shane commented. Mitchie nodded her head in agreement.

"You said 'I love you' to me as soon as the countdown ended" she said softly, running her finger over the picture. Both had really rosy cheeks due to the cold weather but they were standing close to one another with large smiles on their faces, eyes shining with compassion for each other.

"It seemed like a good way to start off the New Year, take our relationship to the next level" Shane said.

"You're so sweet" Mitchie said, turning her head to look at him.

"I try" Shane said with a laugh before he gently kissed Mitchie on top of her head. Mitchie smiled as she turned the page of the album. The next photo was one from Shane and Mitchie's engagement party.

"I still can't believe you managed to get that ring onto my finger without me realising straight away"

"If I do remember, you were a little bit caught up then" Shane teased. Mitchie looked at him, a small blush covering her cheeks.

"Excuse me, you were there as well and you were just as caught up as I was" Mitchie defended herself. Shane laughed at her.

"You know, you never actually said yes that night, you just almost bowled me over" he said. Mitchie glared at him.

"Do you honestly think I would have been able to think properly right then?"

"It's one simple word" Shane said.

"I still married you didn't I?"

"And I can't imagine my life any other way" Shane said.

"And again with the smooth lines" Mitchie said with a laugh before turning the page again. Photos from their wedding now decorated the pages that Caitlyn had taken. The very centre photo was of Mitchie and Shane's first dance as husband and wife.

"Do you remember how we danced that night?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded.

"My feet were killing from the heels I had to wear so you told me to take my shoes off and stand on your toes while we danced, just like the prom scene from Twilight" Mitchie said.

_**Flashback**_

_A groan escaped Mitchie's lips as she sat down at the head table at the reception for her wedding. Her feet were absolutely killing her. _

"_You okay Mitch?" Shane asked as he sat down next to her. Mitchie nodded. _

"_It's just my shoes"_

"_Why don't you take them off then?" Shane asked as he pulled Mitchie's legs onto his lap, taking off her shoes and massaging her feet. Mitchie smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head on Shane's shoulder. _

"_That feels really good" Shane laughed and turned his head to kiss her forehead. _

"_Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked. Mitchie opened her eyes and looked at him. _

"_To be honest, I have kept a tally of how many times you have said that to me tonight" Mitchie said with a playful smile. Shane raised his eyebrow at her. _

"_And what would my tally be now?" _

"_Your tally for the night so far would be 15 and the night is only half over" Mitchie responded. _

"_I've seriously said that you look beautiful 15 times _tonight_?" Shane asked. Mitchie laughed and nodded. _

"_That's not counting this morning and this afternoon, only tonight" _

"_I hope you are happy that I pay you a lot of compliments" Shane said with a laugh. _

"_I'm beyond happy Shane" Mitchie said softly and Shane could see what else Mitchie was talking about. Shane opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Nate and Jason standing on the small stage in the room. _

"_We would now like to welcome the newly married Mitchie and Shane Grey as they take to the floor in their first dance as husband and wife" Nate said. Mitchie smiled at Shane as she reached over to grab her shoes but Shane held them out of her reach. _

"_Shane I need to put my shoes back on" Mitchie said. _

"_I thought you just said that your feet were hurting you?" he questioned. Mitchie opened her mouth to say something back but found she had nothing. _

"_Fine, you win" she said before standing up, wincing a little as she felt the pain in her feet again from where her shoes had been hurting. Shane noticed this. _

"_I have an idea" he said as he dragged Mitchie out onto the dance floor. _

"_And what would that be?" Mitchie asked as they stopped walking. Shane kept quiet as he walked closer to Mitchie. Mitchie raised her eyebrows as Shane came to a stop right in front of her. He placed his hand on her waist and quickly lifted her up, settling her back down on his own feet. Mitchie let out a gasp as Shane lifted her up. _

"_What are you doing?" she whispered to him as he started to move. _

"_Well I know how much you were looking forward to this dance and I also can see how much your feet are hurting you right now, so I compromised. You can still have your dance but you can still rest your feet for a few minutes" Shane said to her. Mitchie smiled at him before reaching up and pressing a light kiss to his lips. They pulled apart laughing as they heard the cheers from their friends. _

"_You really are the sweetest guy ever" Mitchie said as she rested her head on Shane's shoulder as he continued to slowly spin them around the room, everything seemed to have disappeared, leaving only them_

_**End Flashback**_

Shane suddenly stood up, startling Mitchie.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked softly, bowing slightly and extending his hand out to Mitchie. Mitchie laughed and shook her head as she stood up, taking hold of Shane's hand. Without warning Shane lifted Mitchie up and set her down on his feet. Slowly he started to move them around the living room. Mitchie wrapped her hands around Shane's neck while his rested on her hips.

"I love you Shane" Mitchie whispered, leaning forward and resting her forehead against his. Shane smiled before leaning in and connecting their lips together.

"I love you too Mitch" Shane whispered once they had pulled apart. Mitchie rested her head on Shane's chest while Shane started to hum a random tune. Could it really get any better than this? A cry from the nursery cut through Shane and Mitchie's moment together. Mitchie gave Shane a small smile and a kiss on the cheek before walking up the stairs towards Travis' room. Shane watched Mitchie's retreating back before he sat down in front of the fire again and continued to flip through the photo album, enjoying being able to recall some of his most treasured memories.

* * *

**So that's the end of that story. The next part of this series is going to be a little more sad.... instead of happy all the time....lol. I want to practise writing sadder stories. So tell me what you think of this :D**

**xxxx  
**


End file.
